Transported
by Abhro
Summary: When an ordinary boy is transported into the world of Pokémon, his life is turned upside down. And as he tries to get back home, he faces a threat greater than any other. He also discovers that our world is now in grave danger. How will he deal with it all? And will he ever get back home? Open, and find out! (Formerly named The Hero of Kanto)
1. Chapter 1

**"""A/N: This is my first fanfiction where a 14 year old boy, preferably me, gets transported into the world of Pokémon. Read as Curt deals with the responsibilities he has transporting into the world of Pokémon. No pairings, yet. Although I might add if you guys ask. Note, this takes place in the game verse, so Ash doesn't exist and most of the references will be to Red/Blue. And I'm easily discouraged, so you guys will have to review consonantly.  
**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Pokémon, nor is this story is affiliated with the franchise other than being based on the games. If I did own Pokémon, Misty would be back in the anime and I'd make a game for the Hoenn remakes."""**

_Even though as I look upon my Pokémon with an admiring gaze, I can't help but wonder where I'd be without them, or if I hadn't come into this world at all. It all started with a game which I used to play in my childhood…_

I had just returned from school. Despite my exhaustion, I had to clean out all of the 'junk' - as my mom called it, off my room since she had been nagging me to do so for the past three weeks. I started with a box in the corner, which held most of the stuff from my childhood. As I went through it, I began to think that I couldn't throw this stuff away, as they held a lot of sentimental value. Sighing to myself, I tried to think of a plausible reason, which, if correctly presented to my mother, might let me keep all of it. It was then when I noticed something strange.

A dim light was shining out of the box. Upon investigating further, I found that the source of the light was a Game boy, a console I never had, with a rom of Pokemon Red preloaded into it. Curious, I began to think who this device could belong to. As I couldn't reach a conclusion, I only could think of proceeding and see if there was a save file in which the owner of the Game boy might (since I always used "Red" if I played a Kanto game) have used his name for the player character. Sadly, I was disappointed. There were only two selectable options, "New Game" and "Options". Thinking I could return the Game boy later, I started to play thinking to myself that I could erase the save file when I give it to the owner, if I ever find him. After filling out the necessary information, where strangely I used my name instead of "Red", and my rival being Blue, my character started to shrink and I got ready to start my adventure. It was then when the weird things started to happen.

Suddenly my windows flung open and a strong wind started to blow in to my room. Also, I felt as if someone strongly attacked me with a rod on my neck. While trying to make sense of what was happening, I slowly gave into darkness as my body lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up on what seemed to be a dirt road in the evening. Finding my focus, I started trying to make sense of my surroundings. There were two houses not too far apart and some more houses and buildings behind that. Looking the other way, I saw a humongous building with a windmill on top. After a while, I started to recognize where I was, but it couldn't be. I was in—Pallet Town!

The same Pallet town where Red/Blue /Leaf/Ash started his/her journey. Since I could find no possible explanations as to how I could be here, I decided to just go along with whatever weird sci-fi-mystic or whatever was going on here. Then I saw someone walking towards me, who happened to be none other than the famous Pokemon Professor Samuel Oak. I immediately got up and waited for him to come to me hoping he'd explain what was happening here.

"Hello there—"He started, hoping I would fill out the rest of the sentence.

"Curt. My name's Curt Furman."I said, much to his pleasure.

"Well Curt, what were you doing lying on the road like that?" He asked, washing away all my hope that he didn't know what was going here either.

"I fainted. I was walking by while all of a sudden a Spearow attacked me from the back and hit me in the neck." I lied quickly.

"Are you sure? Well, in that case come along with me. I don't why the Spearow attacked you, but you should quickly come with me to make sure you're safe. Where are you from anyway and what are you doing here?"He asked, prompting me to come with a quick answer.

"Uhh…. I'm from Viridian City, I came here just to explore." I lied yet again.

"In that case, can you call your parents on PokéGear and tell them you'll be staying in my lab for the night? Viridian's a long way to go now and I can't just leave you here unprotected."He said.

"Well, I don't have any parents. I was the apprentice of a shopkeeper who kicked me out today."I said, trying to make up a story as I went along the conversation while also trying to make a sad face for the first sentence.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. Why don't you come with me and I can get you a Pokemon so you don't have to wander around yourself, alright?"He asked, making me gratefully answer, "Thank you, that'd be great!"

"That sums it up nicely. Since I already have two trainers coming tomorrow to get their starters, you should join in too!"He said, while starting walking towards his lab, making me follow his lead.

After I got a place to sleep in the couch of his lab, I started to think that all of this happening couldn't be so bad either, as I fell asleep in a deep slumber.

After waking up, it took me some time to realize where I was. After I did, I quickly went into the washroom which I had located the night before to find a note saying,

"Curt, I got a toothbrush and a towel for you. If you need some clothes, there are some your size in the closet right out of the bathroom. After you've washed up, meet me in the hall."

After a hasty shower, I put some clothes on and hurried to the lab where I'll soon be receiving my first Pokemon. When I got there, Prof. Oak saw me and said, "Ah Curt, just in time. This is Ray and Dana, the trainers I was telling you about."He pointed to a boy and a girl about my age both of whom were standing beside a round table containing three Pokéballs.

"So Ray, do you know which Pokemon you will be picking?"Prof. Oak asked the blonde boy.

"Hmm..." After a bit of thought, he said, "I'll choose Squirtle!" and he received the Pokéball which the Professor gave to him.

"Alright, Ray. Squirtle is yours now. It's your turn Dana. And you'll have to wait since they both had the dream of being a trainer for months whereas I found you yesterday."Prof. Oak said.

"'Sokay. I can wait."I said when Dana advanced towards the Pokéball containing Bulbasaur and picked it up.

"So you choose Bulbasaur. A wise choice, Dana. So I suppose you're left with Charmander, Curt."And then the Professor thrust the last Pokéball in my hand.

I was at a loss of words. I never thought I would actually be starting a Pokemon journey. But it was more than that. It was the Pokéball itself. It wasn't cold and metallic like I expected it to be, but full of warmth and….. and life. So after I clicked the button in the center, an orange lizard with a flame on its tail popped out with a blinding white light.

"Ah. There's something I forgot to mention. The Charmander you have now is the son of the Charizard of Red, the Pokemon Master. It's the son of the same Pokemon who Red received from my lab all those years ago."As he said this, I could see him growing a bit nostalgic.

And then I was astounded. I had the son of the starter of RED?! THE RED? And after several hard tries, I bought myself to thank the Professor.

"Nothing to worry about. Anyway, here are your Pokédexes and some Pokéballs for you guys to catch Pokemon with. And since you will need a backpack, Curt, there's one in that corner stocked up with supplies." And he handed the three of us the Pokédexes and five Pokéball each.

I waited until Ray and Dana went outside then asked a question which was nagging me for a long time, "Why are you doing this, Professor? You don't even know me."

"Maybe not. But it's been quite some time since anyone started their Pokemon journey from Pallet Town after Red and my grandson Blue, who's now working with Bill at the Cerulean Cove on the evolutions of Eevee, or as some call it, eeveelutions. And I suppose I wanted to hand out Pokemon to aspiring trainers again."He said, with a sigh at the end.

"But you've already got Ray and Dana for that. Why did you give me one too? And more than that, all the arrangements for me to go onto a Pokemon journey?"I asked yet again, since I didn't find his last answer fulfilling.

"Alright, then. It was because I saw something in you. You have a natural ability to bond with Pokemon, even if you didn't have one yet. And combine that with my previous reasons, I couldn't let such a talent go to waste. And that's why I've been doing this. If this reason isn't good enough for you, then I have nothing else to say." Professor Oak said, leaving me a bit guilty.

"Thank you, Professor. Do you know where I might find Red?"I asked, feeling he'd have the answer to my transportation-to-another-universe problem, being a Pokemon master and all.

"Red?" He stared at me with an incredulous look. "For that, you'd have to go to Mt. Silver. But you can't do that without getting all sixteen badges from Kanto and Johto Gyms and being the champion of at least one of the regions. But why'd you want to meet Red?" He asked, for which I had to come up with a quick answer.

"Oh, I just wanted to see him since he was the first one to become the Pokemon Champion from Pallet town, and later the Master."

"Alright, then. You better get your backpack. You wouldn't want to start out being late on the first day."

After that, I took my bag, and hurried outside with Charmander following me. I didn't know why I was in this universe, or what I was supposed to do in here, but until I found out, I had a Charmander to take care of, and a goal to fulfill.

**#A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Makes you vomit? Whatever your thoughts, review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Steps

**"""A/N: Alright, here's the much awaited (probably only by me) Chapter 2. As a new ff writer, the chapters are starting out rather small, but as I gain experience (no pun intended), you guys might get slightly bigger chapters. And without further ado, read on!**

**For the disclaimer, refer to the 1st chapter."""  
**

* * *

After getting out of Prof. Oak's lab, I started to make my way towards Route 1, since the other way was blocked by a sea and I didn't have any swimming Pokemon with me, although I'd like very much to meet Blaine, the Fire-type Gym leader of Cinnabar. As I made my way through the route, my heart filled with nostalgia remembering all the times I've been here in Pokemon FireRed, although it was much shorter then. Chuckling to myself, I could see Charmander pull a confused look behind me, wondering what I was amused about. I hadn't even tried to recall Charmander to its Pokéball ever since letting him out at the laboratory, which I was sure he wouldn't mind about, but I liked him out of the ball anyway.

After a few minutes, we met an old man, who immediately came up to me and asked, "Have you seen my Rattata around here? It's a bit smaller than the normal size, and has its tail cut off at the end."

I was sorry to disappoint the old man but what I said was, "No, sir. I haven't seen any Pokemon around here, actually."

"Oh! New trainer, are you? That's a fine looking Charmander you got there. Anyway, if you see my Rattata, lemme know, 'kay? It just keeps running away from me."

I nodded and went on my journey, leaving the old man behind me. Even though I felt sad that I couldn't help the old man, it didn't feel like there was much to do for him, either. He did say that the Rattata ran away several times now, and for it to run away, it must have been found first. So, without worrying much, I started to walk again with my Charmander quietly beside me when we ran into my fellow trainer from the laboratory, Dana.

"Hey! You're Curt, right?" she exclaimed at the sight of us.

"Yep. Curt Furman's the name." I replied, "So, are you on your way to Viridian, too?"

"Of course I am. I met Ray a while back, which didn't turn out too great for him."

"Why? He get his butt kicked in a Pokemon battle with you?" I said, venturing a guess.

"How'd you know?" She asked with a confused look. " Anyway, since you're here, why don't we have a Pokemon battle as well?"

"A fine idea. Let's go, Charmander" I said, while Charmander leapt into the battlefield, ready for action.

"Alright, I choose you, Bulbasaur" she threw a Pokéball into the air, from which came out a Bulbasaur.

"Bulba, Bulba-saur." exclaimed her Bulbasaur.

"Charmander, Scratch" I ordered, as Charmander started running forward, claws poised to strike.

"Bulbasaur, stop him with Vine whip" she said to her Bulbasaur.

"Vine whip already? She must have had some experience with her Bulbasaur for it to learn Vine whip right out of Pallet Town" I wondered as Charmander was thrown backwards by the force of vine whip.

"Alright, Charmander, try Growl." Charmander started growling, lowering Bulbasaur's attacks.

"Now try Scratch again."

"Tackle him, Bulbasaur."

As Bulbasaur came in for a tackle, Charmander jumped at the last possible second, scratching Bulbasaur's back in the process, causing some serious damage.

"No. Vine whip again, Bulbasaur"

"Dodge it, Charmander, and scratch him again"

Charmander evaded the vines shooting out of Bulbasaur with absolute grace, and leapt forward to scratch his face several times. After that, Bulbasaur simply lay there, unable to battle anymore.

"You did good, Bulbasaur. Return." She called back her Pokemon.

"That's a strong Bulbasaur you got there." I remarked, after the battle was over.

"Thanks. Your Charmander isn't that bad either." She remarked, causing Charmander to jump up and down happily a few times.

"Thanks for the compliment. Are you going to challenge Pewter's gym first?" I asked as we started walking again.

"Yeah. People Challenge Blue's Gym right before the Pokemon League, after they've got seven badges. And even if my Pokemon was strong enough, I don't think I'd find him there. He's away half the time."

"Yeah, I've heard. Oh, look. We're already at Viridian" I added when I noticed that we've already arrived at the city which led to the home of the Pokemon League, which shouldn't have been surprising since Route 1 was already small.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Although I couldn't see what was so beautiful about it, I tried not to show it. I had to stock up on supplies fast and get to Pewter city to challenge Brock and get the Boulder badge as soon as possible.

"Yeah. Listen, I'll go to the Pokemon Center and heal Charmander. You'll understand if we part ways here." I said, leaving a somewhat shocked expression on her face, which I couldn't understand why.

I hurried to the Pokemon Centre, where a nurse Joy took my Charmander and returned it a few seconds later, announcing that he was completely healed. And after restocking the supplies, I went to Route 2, which took no time at all, and then to Viridian Forest. I figured I would be able to Charmander here, since the area is swarming with bugs and bug catchers if I remember correctly. And, to my expectations, I saw someone walking towards me, even though it's not who I expected.

"Hello, there Curt. A pleasure to meet you." Ray said walking towards me with a smug smile.

"Likewise, Ray"

"So how've you been doing? I already took care of the bug catchers as a favor to you."

"Oh, man! Already? I was thinking of training with them" I said, a crestfallen look covering my face.

"At this rate, that's all you'll ever do. But I'll tell you what, if you beat me in a Pokemon Battle one-on-one, you get some extra help clearing the forest Bug Catchers."

"Don't think I'll need it, but anyway, you're on. Charmander, to the battlefield." Charmander went into the battlefield a determined look featuring his face.

"In that case, Squirtle, I choose you." And out of his Pokéball came Squirtle.

"Squirt-Squirtle!"

"Charmander, Ember" I ordered the first move.

"Squirtle, Bubble"

The two attacks collided in mid-air and left vapor behind. As I ordered another scratch attack, Ray withdrew Squirtle in its shell causing no damage at all.

"You can't hide in that shell forever! Charmander, use Ember when he comes out."

Seeing this, Ray knew I was right. So he told Squirtle to use Tackle at high speed. However, I couldn't understand why Charmander hadn't used Ember yet, seeing he could get hit any minute now. Just before Squirtle could make contact, however, Charmander leapt into the air, his mouth pointed towards Squirtle, and released bolts of fire which were more powerful than any other Ember attack I've ever seen, which burnt Squirtle along with causing some sever damage. Combined with Charmander's far too powerful Ember attack, and Squirtle's Burn status, he lay there, unable to battle anymore.

"Oh, great. Squirtle, return." he recalled his Squirtle. "How'd your Charmander pull off a move like that?"

"Well, I suppose its hereditary powers do give me a little bit of an advantage."

"Aw, man! I should've chosen that Pokemon."

"Too late, you shoulda put some thought into your starter choice. And if you wanna back out on your deal now, I totally get it"

"Hey, I may not be the greatest trainer in the world, yet, but I hold true to my words. We're gonna make an awesome team and rid the forest of bug catchers."

"Umm, that's what this forest's kind of for, bugs and bug catchers. And besides, I thought you already took care of the bug catchers, according to what you said."

"Yeah, but they're always sure to take loads of potions with them."

"Oh, okay. Lead the way." I said.

After a while, we met two bug catchers trying to catch a Butterfree.

"You take the one on the left and me on the right?" he said to me.

"Alright, let's do this." I said, reaching for the Pokéball in my belt.

* * *

After half an hour, which seemed like an eternity to me, we finally reached of what seemed to be the end of the Viridian Forest, judging by the big house which what I only hoped would lead to the other side of Route 2, then the Pewter City, and then, at long last, the battle against Brock. The battling at the Viridian Forest was some good training for Charmander, seeing as how he had learned Metal Claw which could prove to be really useful in the battle against Brock.

"Well, you did hold up your end of the deal. So I guess this is where we say goodbye." I said, prompting a rather unexpected response from him.

"We make an awesome duo, however. Mind if I tag along with you?"

"Oh, okay."I said, a little taken aback by the offer. "But I'm gonna be rushing throughout the gyms, so you won't exactly have much time for sightseeing and stuff."

"That's okay. My parents took me on many trips when I was a kid. I don't exactly need to do the 'sightseeing' either."

"Alright. So from here on out we go to the Pokemon Centre first, then the gym, correct?" I asked, seeking his approval.

"You really are in a hurry to get the badges, aren't you?"

"Well, I just want to prepare for the Pokemon League as much as I can."

"If you want to challenge the Elite Four this much, why didn't you start your journey while you were younger?"

"I didn't really get the chance to." I half lied.

"Okay, then. Off to the Pokemon Centre we go."

* * *

After healing my Charmander and Ray's Squirtle and Butterfree, who he had caught in the forest, we started off to the gym when we were met by a surprise. We saw Dana coming out of the gym, with a smug little grin telling us that she had already beaten the gym leader.

"You beat him already?" Ray asked in awe.

"Yep. It was an easy win even considering that I didn't have the type advantage." She replied rather arrogantly.

"What are you talking about?" Now it was my turn to be surprised, or rather, confused. "Rock types are weak against Grass Pokemon, right?"

"You'll see soon enough." She replied, with yet another smug grin, and then went off.

"What was all that about?"Ray asked me, also confused.

"I dunno. I guess we'll have to see for ourselves." Then, I opened the gym doors, where a sight met my eyes leaving me more confused and surprised than ever.

**"""A/N:So, how was the chapter? The next chapter won't be for quite some time seeing my final exams are nearly here. Leave your thoughts as a review. And I'd highly appreciate constructive criticism, seeing as I'm a noob writer. And to the silent readers out there, speak up!"""**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on The Hero of Kanto (now Transported), **

**After the mysterious transportation to the Pokémon universe, our trainer Curt Furman gains a friend in Charmander, his starter Pokémon, he travels to Pewter City through the Viridian City and Forest, respectively. Upon his arrival at the gym, he made a shocking discovery that will change his day (just this one, I think) forever. And now, on with the story…..**

The sight of the interior of the gym left my mouth agape. What I was seeing bore no resemblance to what I was expecting. Nothing I could see in the gym told me that rock type trainers trained here. Brock wasn't anywhere to be seen, either. The floor seemed to be slowly ascending to the battle field which seemed to be placed very high. And after scanning the area for a little, a certain trainer caught my eye.

He was pale, with dark blue hair and wearing clothes of a lighter shade of blue. While his blue eyes reflected anger, or it could have been irritation, since I couldn't tell from afar, he currently seemed to be shouting at the top of his voice to some people who were apparently cleaning the gym's battle field.

"Come on! Hurry it up, will you? I haven't got all day," he yelled at the sweepers. "Some new smug trainer may be just on his way to challenge me now."

"Falkner?" I asked, being surprised, also gaining his attention.

"Well well, speak of the devil," he replied, and appeared confused after registering the fact that I addressed him directly by name. "Wait a minute. Do I know you?"

At this, I contemplated what to say. I certainly wasn't going to tell him that I had beaten him countless times in Pokémon Gold and SoulSilver, for the fear of being ridiculed and have people doubt my sanity, but, then again, I could just be nothing but electronic data in some big computer. But instead of choosing to fight over my state of existence within my mind, I replied, "Nah, I just saw you in one of those fan magazines. Anyway, what are you doing here... and where's Brock?"

"You didn't hear? I'm not surprised," he said. "Well, something's come up in the Indigo League and Brock replaced Bruno as one of the Elite Four. They brought me in to serve as the temporary gym leader, but they didn't tell me what it was all about. Meanwhile one of my Gym assistants got promoted to being the Violet Gym leader. Anyway, who are you?"

"I'm Curt Furman and he's Ray Chester," I answered. And I was just about to ask about the gym affairs and find out, but I was cut short by a irritated Ray who decided to make his presence known by bursting out, "That's great and all, but can I have my gym battle now?"

At this, Falcon grew a little discouraged and replied, "You could have, but some girl from Pallet just came in and swept the floor with my Pokémon."

"Yeah, Dana does that," Ray quipped with a smirk over his face.

"So you know her, huh?" he asked, addressing Ray. "Anyway, point is I should get to the Pokémon Centre and heal them before I can battle any of you. You _both_ are challenging me, aren't you?"

And this time, before either me or Ray could reply, one of the sweepers started protesting, "Well, that's just great! You didn't heal your own Pokémon and now you're yelling at us for being sluggish? That's real nice! Just push around the little guy!"

"Just do your work, will you?" he somewhat ordered, and then turned to us. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I think you'll have to wait a while to get your gym badges, considering you could actually beat me. Meanwhile, why don't hang around a little? Try going to the Pewter Science museum. From what I hear, it's great….. and possibly the only attraction Pewter has."

Hearing this, Ray's face beamed. "Oh, yeah! That'd be great!" he said, his face full of excitement and wonder. "I haven't been there in literally a thousand years."

My jaw slacked for the second time in that day. The words I could manage were, "Seriously? 'Literally'?" I asked, holding out two fingers from each hand. "That's your choice of words?"

"Oh, come on, Curt! I haven't been there for a long time and you're concerned about my grammar?"

"All right, I'll come along with you," I deadpanned. "Besides, I thought you saw every inch of Kanto anyway."

"Irrelevant. Just because I went there doesn't mean I can't go there again," he quipped. "And aren't you the one who's supposed to be _rushing_ throughout the gyms?"

"Touché. Besides, didn't you hear Falkner? We're not getting a gym battle now," I said, pronouncing every syllable of my last sentence separately.

"Yeah, I got that. So what are you waiting for? Let's go!" then he grabbed my hand and started dragging me almost all the way to the museum.

As I got out of the gym, I was able to take in more of the city. Pewter mainly seemed to be a rather rocky to its namesake, and its former gym leader. Anyway, why was I roaming on this subject so much? I don't know. But something about Brock's rather abrupt departure seemed to bother me. It didn't sit right that Brock would suddenly be promoted to the Elite Four, though temporary. Not that he didn't deserve to be, however. But the question I asked myself most at that point was, what happened to Bruno and why had he been replaced by Brock? The only answer, or rather, assumption I could come up with at this point was that even though there were stronger gym leaders in Kanto, he was the only one who best fulfilled the type specialist requirement. But seeing as this could get me nowhere, I decided to ask the only other person I could at the moment, one who was dragging me to the museum.

"Ray," I started, slowing down his pace, and after a while stopping him in his tracks in front of the museum, "what do you think happened to Bruno?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Back at the gym, Falkner said Brock replaced Bruno as one of the Elite Four. What do you think happened to him? Did he retire or something?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Watch the news. Something sure oughtta be on it. But for now, let's go in!"

From the outside, the museum appeared to be made of concrete, like every other building in Pewter. It was two-storied and had a color of off-white on its outer walls. The roof appeared to be of pink-purplish hue. And due to Ray's consistent nagging, we finally went inside.

The ground floor of the museum had its floor tiled with biscuit-colored tiles. The walls were of golden and yellow stripes. I could see some people staring at some displays. Before we could go far, however, we were stopped by the woman in reception. She had brownish hair and fair skin. However, her rough voice brought us down to earth.

"It will be 50 Poké-dollars each for two child's ticket," she said. And after handing Ray handed his money, and got handed a ticket, I began to search in the bags for some money, completely unaware of the spoils I earned by defeating the trainers in the forest. However, I did find some cash in a rather small pocket of the bag. And after handing her my money too, she handed me a ticket as well and smiled, "Please enjoy yourselves."

But I wasn't finished yet. I went straight ahead and asked, "Do you have anything on Palkia?"

The receptionist seemed a little taken aback by this. "The spatial Pokémon, Palkia?" she asked. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." I promptly replied.

At this point I suppose I should fill you guys in. Since I came into this world, if it was what you could call it, I formed various hypotheses about what was actually happening. The first one, as most would expect was that it was all a dream. But since the old pinching test didn't work, I went to my next and rather unlikely theories. The next one said I was electronic data in some big computer system. How I got here, I couldn't know. And I don't think I could get out of here either, holding this theory true. The last ones were the most unlikely, but they were the ones I was most hoping for. For it to be true, it needed several premises. The first one was that, along with our universe, parallel universes existed and I traveled to one of them, and a planet of it, which had Pokémon, for some reason. Or, I was in another planet on another part of the universe, one we couldn't see yet and I traveled there. But since both of them involved space travel… sort of, I had to find out everything I could about Palkia.

"So," then I turned to Ray. "Why were you so eager to come here?"

"Come. I'll show you." And then, again, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to one of the displays.

"Moon stone," I read the sign. "So what?"

"Well, after the meteorite that fell on Mt. Moon, a space program was actually designed to go to the moon. And guess when the craft landed?"

"When?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea.

"Exactly on my birthday," and this answer of his came as no shock to me.

"Ah," and now my suspicions were confirmed, almost. "So you think this piece of rock is connected to your birth and stuff," I deadpanned.

"What?!" he seemed astonished at this and scoffed. "No. I just think it's pretty to look at. I mean, when you think about it, it's literally out of this world."

"And _that_ is the correct use of the term 'literally'," I muttered, two fingers of each of my hand extended yet again. And he was just about to retort until-

"Admiring the moon stone, are we?" came a voice from behind.

As we turned around, we saw a blonde girl, age of around thirteen, with blue eyes. She was wearing a lilac dress and her hair was let out freely. Addressing Ray, she held out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Zania. And you are?"

"Ray Chester," he shook her hand, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks as he did so.

"And I'm Curt," I introduced myself.

"What are you doing here? Judging by the Pokéballs on your belt, you have to be trainers. And there's basically one reason trainers come to Pewter. To challenge the gyms," she added quickly. "So getting back to my original question, what are you doing here instead of the gym?"

"Well, as it turns out, Falkner can't win against a novice trainer, so he went to the Pokémon Centre to heal his Pokémon," I answered.

This left her a bit confused. "Why are you talking about Falkner? Unless," she started as realization dawned on her face, "he's the new gym leader? I mean, I never thought _he_ would come in to take Brock's place. His promotion to the Elite Four is big news but I never thought….." at this point, she was mostly ranting as she went on and on, so I sort of stopped listening, unlike Ray, who seemed hung on her every word.

"Mr. Furman?" a voice came from the behind for the second time in the day, breaking my boredom.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm from the Pewter Gym, "he said. "Falkner would like me to tell you that his Pokémon has been healed and he can battle you and your friend now."

"Alright, we'll be coming then."

Here, 'we' was a bit of an overstatement. Looking over to Ray, I didn't think he was in a hurry to leave soon. So, I went over to Ray and Zania, informed her of the news, and for my turn of the day, dragged him to the Gym.

"So, Curt," Falkner started as soon as we entered the gym. "Are you ready for battle? Doesn't matter anyway because you'll lose to the greatest bird master of all time!"

"Really?" I scoffed. "What's Skyla, or, let's say Winona then?"

"Oh, come on! I was just doing the usual gym leader routine," he whined. Then a smirk appeared on his face when he said, "Say, how about we make things a little bit more interesting?"

"I'm listening," came the booming voice of Ray.

"How about a double battle? You guys win, we both get badges, I win none of you gets any badges."

I was just about to turn it down, but before I could, Ray had already said, "We'll take it."

Seeing his usual nature, I knew I couldn't turn the offer down now, so I mentally started preparing for the double battle that will deeply test my skills as a trainer.

**/* A/N: Umm, hi there... hehe. *sees no one there then distincly hears a voice that says, 'who does he think he is being new and taking off for two months?'*. Sorry about that. Writer's block, final exams and reading nyislandergirl's and Texas Longhorn's (who did this awesome thing in the Twelve Days of Christmas, by the way)** **awesome fanfics are a bad combination** **if you want your story to progress. Anyway, about the double battle, it'll take some time seeing how I suck at writing battles in the first place. And I hope you're not too disappointed about the gym leader replacement, cause it was crucial to the plot which I've been working on (seeing as how I really didn't have one when I wrote the first two chapters.**

**Chemister, thanks for your help. I've noticed this in other's writings that how pronouns are used after speech.**

**xWizard23, he doesn't really hate them, he just thinks they're annoying.**

**Anyway, I'm looking for a beta-reader so if anyone would suggest one I'd be most grateful. And as usual, leave your thoughts as review, whether it be two words (e.g., like/hate it) or a two page essay, I'll read it! */  
**


End file.
